The Afterlife
by purple12345
Summary: Blood. That's all I think about every second of every day. Well at least every second since I've been turned. Which was last night... Elena's a vampire now. How will her change effect the people around her? Everything reaches a climax. Everyone's demanding answers. Is it Stefan or is it Damon? What i think will happen in season 4. Summary sucks. Hopefully the story is better! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Damon's POV**

"I helped her."

"You what?" I froze. Those words hit me hard. She had vampire blood in her system, she isn't dead, and she'll come back as a vampire... That means the phone conversation we had wasn't our last. I felt my death stare gradually turn into a smile. I stopped myself_. Dammit Damon, stop being selfish, Elena never wanted to be a vampire._ I forced myself to give Meredith a final glare, as I walked towards Elena's room.

I paused outside the door. Go in, I kept telling myself, but as if the doorknob was covered in vervain, I couldn't bare to touch it. For the first time, I was nervous, but I didn't know why. Stefan was in there, and he killed her for god's sake. Still standing outside the door, I hear a gasp, as life flooded back into her. She and Stefan started talking, were they saying how much they loved each other? Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Ugh. Since I couldn't stand another moment, I went and busted inside.

When I entered the room, my eyes went straight to towards her. Our eyes met. Something about that glaze told me she knew. She knew about our first encounter. I was drunk that night. But now I'm certain she felt the same connection I did. The way she looked at me… She never did that before.

"Damon. Glad you made it back. Heard that you and Alaric had quite a fight."

"Stefan. Brother." All the anger rushed back into me. I wanted to punch him, stake him, and drain him of all his blood, but maybe later, when Elena isn't here. I quickly turned back to Elena.

"How are you feeling Elena? Back from the dead and all."

"Everything's heightened. I feel like I can here, do, be anything."

"What about the blood?"

"I.. I don't know... I smell the blood… I want it… but I don't want to harm humans…" I see her eyes tearing up. I want to just grab her hand, but Stefan already has.

"It's okay. We will get through it." Their eyes met.

No! That wasn't supposed to happen. If sticks and stones may break my bones, my heart just burst into a million pieces.

"I want to go home. Get away from human's for a while."

_Yeah. Amen to that. I can't wait to get home and kill Stefan._

**Elena's POV**

On the car ride home with Stefan we didn't talk much, which was good, because I needed time to reflect back on the memories that returned to me. Mostly Damon memories, these memories showed a different side of him, a sweet side of him.

I think back to the sweetest memory that name back. It was nighttime, I came back to my room and there he was. He had come to return my vervain necklace that I had lost when Elijah took it off to compel me. He looked into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes, and said those three words. Three words eight letters, I love you. While saying those words, a single tear trickles down his cheek.

I snap back to reality as we pull up into my driveway. Jeremy knows I'm in transition, and was told to stay with Bonnie. How thoughtful Stefan, afraid I might loose control and attack Jeremy, the way he attacked his father. When we got out of the car, Stefan hustled me into the house, probably afraid that any minute another human's blood would attract my attention.

Once inside the house, we started talking again.

"Elena, stay inside okay?"

"I got it Stefan."

"Look, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, I knew what would happen to me, but I thought I'd die, not become a vampire."

"Yeah. Me too. I never thought I would be one either."

Our eye's met again. It wasn't the sky blue eyes of Damon, but the forest green eyes of Stefan. Damon or Stefan? This question still troubles me even after coming back from the dead.

**Damon's POV**

Here I am, at home. Just drank around three blood bags, you know, to freshen up for my battle with Stefan. I've totally got this. Unlike me, Stefan's low on blood. Where he's going now, he's not going to get any blood there. Yeah. He's going to Elena's house. What a gentlemen right? If he was like that last night, Elena wouldn't have even became a vampire. What seem to be a forever-lasting wait finally came to an end. The front door slammed. I smirked, and thought to myself, _revenge time._

Without thinking, I ran downstairs and pounced on him. He fought back with all he could, but of course, he was no match for me. Soon, he didn't even fight back, he only ran around dodging me. Every time I pounced he turned and fled the other direction. When he got out of breath, I caught up to him. Despite his begging and pleading, I grabbed a stake and stabbed him a few times. Those stabs, of course meant stabs of betrayal when he decided to save Matt instead to Elena.

After many more stabs I lost count and decided to give in to the pleading. I stood up and hastily said, "You want to talk? Lets talk."

"I know your mad, so am I."

"You're mad? You're the one that let this happen. Thanks to your crappy decision Elena's a vampire."

"I never meant for this to happen…"

"So you were okay with her dying?"

"No. Never. I was just listening to her."

"Wow. Stefan. Such a gentleman. You listen to everything everyone says."

"Sorry, you're upset, I know. But there were two people in that car, Matt and Elena. She would've hated me if I didn't save Matt."

"Oh right. Congratulations. Thanks to you the world has an extra quarterback!"

This fight went on and on. Soon I lost track of time. We would've argued until daybreak if not for this phone call.

"What?" I yelled angrily at the anonymous caller.

"I heard about what happened at Wickery Bridge, is Matt and Elena okay?"

"Who are you?"

"It's Tyler Lockwood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Damon's POV**

"Tyler Lockwood? Yeah right."

"If you don't believe me, lets meet at the mystic grill at 11." the supposedly Tyler Lockwood replied, with that, he hung up. _Great! Now there's two things to look forward to in the morning._

Morning came quickly. I groaned. Two things to cross off my to-do list today. One, find a human for Elena to feed on. Two, meet Tyler Lockwood at the grill.

**Elena's POV**

It's probably been 12 hours since I've been in transition. I'm at a point where I hate sunlight, but going outside isn't an issue. I needed to pass time before Damon or Stefan delivered me someone's blood. I know matt's out of the hospital, but I can't be around human. So instead, I called Caroline. The only vampire I could call without feeling conflicted. Talking to Caroline was easy. She gave me guidelines on how to behave as a vampire, and kept saying how sorry she was this happened. But soon, the topic shifted into something else, the topic I dreaded.

"So, I know you're in transition and all, but I heard from Matt that you chose Stefan over Damon. I want to say how I support your decision, and how relieved I am that you didn't choose to be with such a -"

"No," I interrupted, "I know I choose Stefan, but right now I'm not so sure."

"Why not?"

"There were some really sweet memories of Damon that he compelled away."

"Yeah, now that I'm thinking about this, Stefan did let you die…"

"That's because I wanted him to save Matt first!"

"Look, it's obvious you love both of them. I know this choice is hard. But this choice, it's completely yours. And beside, now you're almost a vampire, you have eternity to decide, but hopefully it wont take that long."

**Damon's POV**

Tick tock. Tick tock. That's the only sound I've heard for the past 10 minutes. Clearly, I'm not a patient guy. Who cares about this Tyler impersonator, he'll be a fool to come after anyone of us, including Elena, since she'll soon be a vampire as well. As I was prepared to leave, I hear a chair being pulled out next to me, and someone sits down. I turn; ready to beat up the impersonator that wasted my time, only to find my fist on Tyler Lockwood's face.

I'm in shock. How can he still be alive? Klaus died. And he's obviously from Klaus's bloodline. Did breaking the sire bond mean breaking the bloodline? No, that doesn't make sense…

"What the hell Damon?!"

_Tyler? What? How come you're alive? Is Klaus alive? No way. I saw him die myself. Did Klaus not create your bloodline? No way. It's obvious you're a hybrid. _A million thoughts popped into my mind. But I kept calm and said the smartest thing I could think of.

"Sorry, but that was for being late."

"Right, or it's the fact that you weren't expecting me."

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to but I'm not. Don't be too upset. I called you here because I need a favor. Help me find Bonnie, she's MIA."

"Wow. What I waste of time, you could've done that over the phone. Why me? I'm not your slave."

"Would you have believed I wasn't alive?"

"True. But no, and what do you need Bonnie for?"

"Mind your own business vampire. You find her, tell her to give me a call."

"Wow. You even sound like Klaus. Does the sire bond have a new effect now? Or is that just because your master died?"

Tyler made a serious expression. One that looked identical to Klaus's expression. _Wait.. What? Something is seriously wrong with me today._

**Elena's POV**

What Caroline said to me kept troubling me. I know my main issue right now is my transition, but I keep finding myself returning to the main question. Stefan or Damon?

"Knock knock." I turned around. It was Damon, I could just hear Caroline's voice in my head saying _Wow, what a coincidence._

"Damon. What are you doing here? Didn't even hear you come in."

"I brought a human."

I rolled my eyes, prepared myself to see the slutty girl Damon compelled to come here. But instead I find myself face to face with Matt.

"Matt. Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital right now?"

"I was. But Damon picked me up. Look I feel terrible about this. If it wasn't for me, you would still be human. I'm so sorry. The least I can do is give you some of my blood."

"I can't just drink your blood."

"You have to drink someone's blood right? Don't you think I will be better to do so without compelling them?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's okay Elena. You saved my life, now it's my turn to save yours." With that, Matt bought his wrist closer to my mouth. Without further thinking, I sunk my teeth in. If I was a human, I would've been disgusted and repulsed by the sight of blood. And drinking blood? That would've been out of the question. But as a vampire in transition, the taste of blood was refreshing. It was like opening myself up to a whole new world. I can feel my senses sharpen. My mind wondered outside the window, I could see everything, from the cars that went from place to place, to the crows the blended in with the dark night sky. Ultimately, I focused on the humans, even from miles away, I could hear their blood pumping through their veins. That's when it hit me. I'm a vampire. No turning back now, unless of course I get a stake in my heart.

**This chapter isn't my best. I kept running out of ideas.. Sorry it took my so long to post. I would like to thank ****ailuj14, LalaBurton1, psawyer1, Wele, and xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx for following this story. Lastly, should I make a new chapter? If so, give me ideas! Write me reviews too. I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries**

**Elena's POV**

Blood. That's all I think about every second of every day. Well at least every second since I've been turned. Which was last night. Drinking Matt's blood was like eating ice cream on a hot summer day. It was refreshing. It was the key to opening a whole new world. The taste of it ran through my veins, and I could honestly say I loved every second of it. But right now, all that's left is craving. Especially now, since I'm at mystic grill surrounded by tons of human's with blood pumping through their veins.

"What are you doing here Elena?"

I turned around. It was Stefan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you tempting yourself. There are tons of ways to get self control Elena, but this isn't the way to do it."

"Why not? I'm going to have to be around people. What better way to get control?"

"You might say that, but the next thing you know, you'd be going around, human to human draining them of their blood."

"I'm not a bloodaholic Stefan. I'm not you." _That was harsh. Too Harsh. I didn't mean it._ But I'm not in the mood to apologize.

"Fine. I'm going to go. You coming?"

I looked in the other direction. I heard his footsteps fading away. He wasn't like Damon, he wouldn't force you to do things his way. He listens to me. Or not. Footsteps came back. _Gee. Thanks Stefan. Thanks for being a Damon._

"I thought you left."

"What are you taking about?" The person behind me said. _Oh. It wasn't Stefan._ I turned around. _Great! It's the other vampire I'm avoiding._

"Sorry. Thought you were Stefan."

"Do I look like him? Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I can't just hang out with vampires right?"

"Well being around this many humans, don't you have an urge to feed?"

"No. But don't tempt me."

He flashed his signature mischievous looking sideways smile. I smile back. But the make of my mind was focused on something else. On the other side of the bar, this waitress drops a bottle, when picking up the pieces her hand slips and gets cut by the glass. "Ow!" she said. At her wound, blood keeps coming out…

My five senses are screaming at me. _Drink it! Drink it! What are you waiting for? Drink it!_ My attention returns to Damon. His smile vanishes, and his face turns tense. He knows I smell the blood. I feel my teeth sharpen on both sides, turning into fangs. The muscles in my body are filled with desire to get across the room in the next second.

As I begin to move, I feel something push me towards the other direction. It's Damon. In a second I was out the door. "What the hell!" I'm kicking, slapping, and squirming, but nothing worked. I'm still moving in the opposite direction of the blood. As the door of the mystic grill closes, the smell of blood vanishes, along with the hunger and desire. I feel my fangs disappear, along with the other vampire features. Damon loosens his grip around me, and looks me in the eyes.

I'm so ashamed. All I could say was "close call." Luckily, he didn't push it.

**Damon's POV**

Being a vampire's hard. I get it. Unfortunately I am one. I look to my left. Elena. She looks pale. Her mind is probably miles away, trying to process what happened. I feel sorry for her.

"Elena. Look. You just became a vampire. I wasn't your fault. Everyone would've had the same reaction if they just turned." Those words were only met with silence. She didn't reply. I give up. I turn my attention back on the road. My only plan right now was to drive back home, and give Elena some blood, from a blood bag, of course, not from a human. I don't think her humanity can take it, drinking from an innocent human being.

After a while of silence, she finally started talking. "Even if it wasn't my fault. It doesn't make it okay. She's innocent. I could've killed her if you weren't there."

"Let's just say luckily Damon was there to save Elena, and call it a day huh?" I glanced at Elena.

"Damon, I'm serious. I need more control. Or you should just lock me up like what you did with Stefan."

"No. You just lost control once. Won't be a problem now because I'm going to teach you some control."

"You?" Elena said in a doubtful tone.

"Hey! I have way more control then Stefan okay?"

"Fair enough."

**Elena's POV**

Damon Salvatore is my teacher. Even saying that makes me want to laugh. But in all fairness, he's better at controlling his blood lust then me. Actually he's way better at this then Stefan. He should be teaching both of us this, but I rather have a one on one lesson.

"We're home. Home sweet home." Damon said.

_Great!_ I thought as I followed him into his basement.

"Here. Drink it! That way you wont be as tempted when you see blood."

I eagerly ripped open the blood bag. My vampire features returned just as eagerly. I put the blood bag close to my lips, and drank. _Ugh. Yeah. Blood is way better fresh. _But unless Matt or someone else is willing to lend me a vein every time I'm hungry I don't think that's an option. Within seconds, the blood in my blood bag was gone. I wiped my mouth and turned around to face Damon again.

"So, Mr. Salvatore. Ready to teach me my first lesson?"

"Yeah. One second. Wait here." As the door closed behind him, I was left in a small dark room. But across from where I was, was the fridge the Salvatore's kept their blood supply. In my opinion, this was like a glow in the dark treasure chess waiting to be opened and enjoyed. But to Damon, this was probably like Pandora's box waiting to be opened and release all the imaginable nightmares along with every ounce of hope.

I went with my first instinct. I opened the fridge, and I took out a blood bag. I went through them like they were chips, drinking them one after another, non-stop. By the time Damon got back, I was on my fifth blood bag.

"What the hell! Elena! Crap! Forgot that the blood bags were in here." It was Damon. He tried taking the blood bag out of my hands. I fought back. This time, it was different. I was full. I had enough strength to beat him. Within seconds Damon was on the ground.

I focused all my attention to the blood bag. There was a noise in the background, as I turned around, I felt different. Every small move I made I felt less like me. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

**Author's note: Hope you like this chapter! It didn't take me as long to post, because I had an idea, and I just kept writing. I would like to thank Lizardkingsgirl for following this story. And again, please review! If you have any good idea's please tell me. And PLEASE, I really want to know what you think about this story! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE? :p**

**-purple12345 (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own vampire diaries.**

**Elena's POV**

_Where am I? Who are those people next to me?_ I feel like someone has knocked me out, and put me in hangover 3. But unlike the previous 2 movies, I don't wake up next to people I know, and I'm not with any friends. In fact, the people around me all seem to be dead… _How did this happen?_ Last thing I remembered, I was drinking blood from a blood bag. It all seemed pretty normal to me, except for the fact that I'm no longer in Damon's basement but in some cave, and how every dead body here seems to have bite marks on them.

I hear something move outside this dark cell. _Crap! Did I turn someone? Or it might Stefan and Damon here to my rescue. _I turn around to face the door, and prepare myself to whatever comes to me. As the door opens, I feel my jaw drop.

"Tyler?" I'm shocked. Isn't he from Klaus's bloodline? He's suppose to be dead right?I pinched myself. _Please tell me this is just a dream, and that hallucinating is just one of the side effects of being a vampire._

"Elena, you're finally awake. Last night, you were like crazy."

"What happened?" I feel my heart beat faster. _Oh god. Please tell me I didn't kill them all._

"You don't remember? You went on a killing spree!"

"What? Who did I kill?"

"All 9 people here. I was walking around and I saw you go up to random people and killing them. I vervained you, brought you here, and went to collect the trail of bodies you left scattered around Mystic Falls. Wasn't easy you know? I just got back!"

"I don't remember any of it. Last thing I remember I was with Damon, and I drank blood from a blood bag, and I don't know. I think I blacked out."

"That's strange. Blood normally didn't have this effect on vampires."

"Yeah… Oh my gosh. Where's Damon? He was with me, where is he now?"

"I don't know. When I found you, you were alone."

"Oh god. I gotta go. I need to find Damon. I don't know what I did!"

"You don't have you're daylight ring, you can't leave this place."

I froze, and looked down at my finger. _Daylight ring? What? I had one yesterday! Crap. Where did I leave it? _"Damn it! I think I lost it. I need to call Bonnie."

"No reception here. Why don't I go outside and make the call, will you give me your phone?"

I didn't have a choice. I gave him my phone. After a minute of waiting around, and staring at the body of my victim's I couldn't take it. I pressed my ear to the door, and concentrated to where Tyler was. With enough concentration, I could hear his voice. Although it was only a whisper, it was still enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Bonnie, it's Klaus." _My heart was pounding. Klaus? How did this happen? Did he and Tyler switch bodies? Since when? And again, HOW? _ "I have Elena, if you don't do what I want, I can't see her alive at nightfall." _Oh god. He's going to kill me._ "You know exactly what I want! Don't play dumb!" Klaus hung up the phone. His footsteps grew closer and closer, and they seem to march to the sound of my heartbeat. My heart was beating so loud, I swear, I bet even Alaric could hear it from hell, or the other side, or where ever he was.

The door opened. My body grew tense. I used all my will power to get the next words out of my mouth. "What do you want from Bonnie?"

He glanced at me. "Eavesdropping?" Suddenly he charged towards my direction. I wanted to fight back but couldn't stand a chance, it was like I wore red to a bullfight, from the moment I was born, I was a target. Even now, as a vampire, that hasn't changed. Within seconds, I was chained to the wall.

"You'll be smart, and not move. Don't even try breaking those chains, it won't work. Don't worry. You will be safe. That's of course, if you're friend comes around. Which from experience, they always do, if you're life is hanging in the balance." He walked away. As he did, his footsteps echoed the cave. I couldn't help but think those were the footsteps of the person that's going to kill me today.

_Great! I really did open Pandora's box._ I opened myself up to the dark side in me and killed 9 innocent people last night. If that's not bad enough I've being held hostage by Klaus. Again.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is sort of short. But I hope you liked it anyways. If you did or didn't could you PLEASE write me a review? Be specific, like tell me why you liked it, or how I could improve. (:**

**I would like to thank ****DanielWhite, , kasc, LacyLies, and tvd for following this story. I really appreciate it!3**

**I would also like to thank these people for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWS(:**

**LacyLies: Thanks. I probably will. If you have any good idea's on how this story should go, could you maybe give me some ideas? Running low on ideas :p Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews xD**

**xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx: lol. Thanks. Yeah, you're an awesome friend(: But you will be awesomer if you gimme some ideas! Lol. Pretty please? ;)**

**DanielWhite: If you mean her humanity, yes. She just turned into a vampire, so she can do that. But I plan to write her like Stefan, the way he blacks out when he drinks? Maybe. Not so sure yet. :p Thanks for reviewing! Haha. I love reviews xD**

**Thanks again! REVIEW! Suggest something, please?**

**Hopefully I get enough idea's to write the next chapter soon. xD**

**-purple12345 (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries.**

**Damon's POV**

I searched all night for Elena, even called Bonnie 10 times to get her to do some witchy voodoo and get Elena's location. I'm frantic.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pick it up and look looked at the caller ID. It's Bonnie. I feel the anger rise up within me, and that's just seeing her face on caller ID. I could break her neck, if I saw her in person.

"Damon. I made a terrible mistake." I rolled my eyes._ Duh!_

"Yeah. Ignoring me. I need to find Elena. Unless your mistake could kill us, whatever mistake you made can wait."

"It depends on who you mean by us. That night when Elena was turned into a vampire, I switched Tyler's body with Klaus's. Now he has Elena, and will kill her unless I restore Klaus to his real form."

"What? How can you be so stupid? And besides, his body is gone. Burnt. I saw it go up in flames myself."

"Yeah. I know. But there might be a spell, and witches done it before. If this is going to work, I need you're help."

"To do what? Find Klaus his doppelganger?"

"There might be a spell to restore his body. But to do that, I'm going to need help. A lot of help."

"Yeah. Okay. What do you need?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going through spell books. If this spell has been done before, it must be written down. I'll call you later, when I know something."

She hung up. I thought back to the past. _How many times have we needed to save her life? Oh Elena. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere. Even through death._ Hopefully trouble would stop chasing her, I mean seriously, leave the poor girl alone!

After hours of staring at my phone, it finally rang. I unlocked it and scrolled through the text. I feel my jaw drop as I read through the requirements of the spell. I put my phone down, and say to myself _Damn! We need a plan B._

I call Stefan down. He knows what's going on, and he will do anything to get back my girl. Wait. No. My mistake. He'll do anything to get back our girl.

**Klaus's POV**

_Where are they? What's taking so long? _I'm getting more impatient by the second. I been stuck in a cave guarding Elena for half a day now. She keeps telling me non-stop that I should be nicer and stop threatening people to get what I want. But there's really no other way to live. And besides, who does she think I am? Stefan? I don't bend towards her demands the way he does.

I pace around a few more times. I smiled to myself, as I hear Elena's heartbeat increase. I always liked scaring people. Good to know, that even in Tyler Lockwood's body, I could still have the same effect on people. My only wish was that my hybrids thought the same. My hybrid's think I'm dead. So they don't do anything their told. In their minds, they never followed orders from Tyler, so they don't follow orders from anyone anymore. Not even me, so that's why I need my body back. Hurry up Bonnie!

**Damon's POV**

It took a while to get to the cave behind the Lockwood property. It was a dark cave, only light was the candles on the side guiding towards a door. The candles on the side flickered as if they were laughing at me. In my mind, they were telling the same thing repeatedly. _You can't beat Klaus. You can't beat Klaus._ But every step towards him I got more determined. Today Klaus is going to learn his lesson. Don't pick a fight again the Salvatore's, if he picks another fight with us, he's going to lose. It's three against one now. And yes, Elena's one of us now. Experienced or not, Elena's also a vampire. Suddenly, as if they heard my pep talk, the candles seem to say a different thing. They flickered and said, Klaus you're doing down!

**Klaus's POV**

I hear a thud. I silently cross the room. I'm about to open it when I stop myself and think back to the thousands of horror movies Rebekkah's made me sit through, paranormal activity, Friday the thirteenth. In the end, it taught me one valuable lesson, don't be like the girl that opened the closet door. So instead, I hid to the side and waited.

Stefan came through first. He scanned the room, but his eye's stopped on Elena. I took my opportunity and attacked him. Within seconds I had him pinned to the wall. _One down two to go._

"Oh brother, really? You're only job, was not to get caught!" Damon said. I turned around and faced him.

"That's the problem with siblings, they never do what they are told."

"Tell me about it."

He was about to come towards me and fight me, so I went with his weakness, Elena. "Here comes the dilemma Damon. If you had to choose between Stefan or Elena who would you choose?"

He didn't move. I thought I would speed up the process. I grabbed two stakes and stabbed one in each person's chess. Purposely missing the heart, of course. Either way, it still got me the effect I wanted. I watched Damon start to panic as both of them let out excruciating screams of agony.

**Damon's POV**

I can see them both of them scream and plead for the pain to stop, but for some reason her screams were all I heard. I couldn't take it anymore. On instinct I chose Elena. She's the one person I put in front of everyone else. So Klaus let Elena go, and kept Stefan as leverage.

**Elena's POV**

We walked I silence as we exited the cave. History does repeat itself. The same guy gets left behind. I turned back to Damon.

"Damon, are we going back for Stefan right? Because we can't just leave him."

"I know. I just need to think of something."

We walked for a while in silence. I saw about to say something, but Damon beat me to it. "Elena, look. I know this is hardly the right time or moment. But if you were in the same position, who would you save? Me or Stefan?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and said nothing. But this time, I actually had an answer in mind.

**Author's Note: I'm am SO sorry I havn't been updating frequently. School started this week, and there's a lot of work and annoying teachers and stuff. This chapter is definitely not my best. It was still a work in process, but I submitted it since I haven't submitted in a while. I would like to thank leezee for following this story. You're awesome. (:**

**I realize I've never did this, so I'm going to thank everyone who faved my story. So thank you so much, teamjacob8793, psawyer1, forgivemystupidity, Vm Salvatore, and -Damon-Salvatore.x! I also love faves, so mind faving my story? (: Thanks in advanced. (Hopefully)**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**DanielWhite: yeah. She really did kill those 9 people. I wrote her as a bloodaholic, so that way she's sort of like Stefan, and will need help from Damon to get through it. Hope you like it! And Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Don't-Let-Me-In: Hehe. Of course you're lazy. No more updating spree. School ;(. So. How's life?! Skype me(:**

**LacyLies: Thank you so much. You're awesome! I'll try to update as soon as possible. But like school started, and lotsa hw ;( Anyways, loved you're idea. I'll try to add it to an upcoming chapter.**

**Thanks again people! Keep writing idea's on reviews. That would be great. School started, so I won't be updating as frequent. So keep checking back to see if I do.. and hopefully its sometime soon.**

**Review, fave, and follow! Love yaa3**

**-purple12345 (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Vampire Diaries**

**xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx helped me edit it.**

**Elena's POV**

"Here!" I jumped slightly and glanced up, startled, as Damon handed me a glass. His voice was magnified and loud and I shook my head to clear the ringing produced by the sound. I still wasn't used to the perks of being a vampire, and the way everything seemed louder and clearer still surprised me.

I glanced down as Damon nudged me. "A littler early for happy hour, don't you think?"

"Relax Elena. It's just water, drink it." He urged, shoving it into my hands. The glass almost slid out of my grasp, but I managed to catch it before it shattered on the floor. I grinned slightly. Sometimes, vampire instincts were very useful.

Then I studied the glass. The water had swirling patterns and was caved in at the middle, giving the impression it was just stirred. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, setting the glass back on the table and pushing it away. It certainly didn't _look_ like water, and the further it was away from me the better.

I glared at Damon and surprisingly he shrank back. Putting my hands on my hips, I gave him a leveled stare until he relented. "Fine! You got me. There's a little vervain inside."

I gaped, my hand pausing in the motion of nudging the water even further away. Shrinking back, I cradled my hand protectively even though it never even touched the contents of the glass. "What? Damon!"

Damon looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm only being considerate. I mean, it's like you want to become Stefan 2.0. You're already a bloodaholic like him. Do you want to be compelled by Klaus as well?"

I paused, thinking over his words, then sighed. Glancing at the glass and slowly picking it up, I narrowed my eyes and tried to convince myself that Damon was right. Then I got the creepy feeling that the contents of the water was going to slosh out and splash my face with the vervain, and quickly tried to put it back down. Before I could, however, a hand closed around mine, effectively stopping it from moving.

"Elena." Damon gave me a slightly exasperated, but pleading look. Deep down, I knew. I had to drink it. I stopped lowering the glass and slowly put it to my lips, taking a deep breath. Then I took a sip.

It was only a small sip, but I almost spat it all over the table as a burning sensation overtook my body. My insides felt like they were being ripped from inside of me, and I can honestly say I've never felt this type of pain before, ever, in my life. My mouth tasted bitter as if I've just ate a dozen pickles.

Then I heard the soft, soothing words and decided to focus on that instead. Damon was slowly murmuring something, and I noticed he had taken the glass out of my hand. As the painful moment passed, I swallowed the taste in my mouth and looked up to see Damon finishing the glass without hesitation. As he swallowed, he winced slightly, but other than that he remained emotionless as he placed the glass on the sink. I stared in awe, wondering how he managed to build up such a tolerance for something as awful as vervain.

"Not the best taste in the world, I know. But it's something we need if we want Stefan back." He said to me. I managed a nod, then sat up from my hunched position as his words registered in my brain.

Right, Stefan. It's my fault he's with Klaus. I spent every waking hour, since I got rescued, thinking of a way to save him. So far, nothing. "Oh my god. Stefan is still there. So, do you have a plan?"

Damon paused. "No."

I had been looking at him expectantly, but now I shrank back and groaned."Great. Neither of us have plans. What are we going to do?"

Damon was silent as he walked to the window, staring at the scenery outside. "The only thing we _can _do - think of something."

"So what? All you're going to do is just stand there all day _thinking_?!"

"No. I could also sit down to do it." Damon replied, smiling sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Damon!" I complained, scowling. "We have to do something to save him! And we still haven't done anything other then think of plans that don't work."

Damon moved to the couch. "Yeah. Elena. I'm thinking."

**Damon's POV**

I kept telling myself to start thinking of a good plan, but my mind was blank as I stared out the window. The only thing that was actually on my mind was what Elena said to me the other night, and it was replaying over and over in my head, taking up all my thinking space.

"Damon, I've made my choice. I know it's probably long overdue, but I want to wait until Stefan is here. I want to tell you guys both together."

She was choosing. Again. So yes, maybe I don't want to rescue him. Rescue Stefan. I never thought I would admit this, but I'm scared. What if Elena chooses Stefan again? All that's in it for me is heartbreak. Katherine chose Stefan over me. What's to say Elena wont do the same?

Love is overrated. And it sucks. Big time.

In the midst of my musings, I almost didn't hear the door open until footsteps came towards the living room where I was standing. Turning around, I snarled, fully prepared to attack however came in. If there was any sign of Klaus or Rebekah, I was ready

The person walked into view. It was Bonnie. I sat back.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as Elena hopped up in excitement. "Bonnie! So glad you came, I really need your help."

Oh. Right. That evil witch. All my anger towards her was building up, and it took every fiber in my body to stop myself from hurting Bonnie. Growling slightly, I dug my nails into the sofa and clenched my teeth, glaring at the glass balanced evenly on the table and half-wishing it would just crash.

"So you told Damon that Klaus wanted his body back. Why is that? Do you have any ideas?" Elena was asking Bonnie in her serious tone.

Bonnie shrugged.

"No. None. I read through tons of spell books, nothing will explain this." Bonnie said. She glanced at me, then quickly glanced away at my murderous expression.

"Yeah. It's just Klaus being Klaus." I added through gritted teeth.

Elena looked at me weirdly, but I ignored her as I continued staring at the glass. "Elena. Did Klaus act weird, while you were there? Or were you just mostly guarded by his hybrids?"

Elena frowned slightly. "He didn't have any hybrids." She muttered after a while.

"What? Klaus without hybrids? That's like penguins without snow!"

"Yeah." Bonnie followed up. "That's weird. Why would Klaus stand there and guard when he could just order the hundreds of hybrids to do the work instead?"

_Maybe Klaus realized Hybrids are like his slaves, and that was cruel._ I shook my head in horror at my thoughts, shuddering. I was softening way too much. I was almost like Stefan now, and the next thing I knew I would be taking in pet bunnies.

But if being like Stefan could win me Elena...

"Damon? Are you okay?" Elena looked at me with concern etched onto her features. I nodded stiffly, and Bonnie continued the direction of the conversation.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't have the hybrids." she said, nodding. "Yeah, that's it."

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed. "That fits. He needs his body back to prove to the Hybrids that he's actually Klaus."

"Smart, Elena." I flashed her a smile, completely ignoring the fact that Bonnie thought of the idea first. In that moment, I could imagine Elena and I together forever. For eternity. We would hold hands, and Elena would look at me like I looked at her and say _'I finally found the love that consumed me._' Then I-

"Uh, guys we still need a plan." The witch interrupted. I glared at her. Buzzkill Bonnie.

I could think of all the ways to torture her. If only she didn't have her witchy powers, I would smash her against the wall. It had been a long time since I smashed anyone into a wall, and I was beginning to miss it.

Then I would bite her. Not for the pleasure of tasting blood, but with the intention of hurting someone. I would tear her throat out-

"Guys." Elena said, cutting off my train of murderous thoughts. I seemed to be spacing out a lot lately.

Elena was saying something else, but I wasn't listening. Bonnie gasped, and I looked at her.

"What?"

She gestured at Elena, putting her hands to her mouth. I looked at Elena.

"I have a plan." She said.

**Author's note:**

**As I said before, xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx helped me edit it. That's probably why this chapter is so much better then the other ones. :D She's such an awesome writer! She also has a fanfiction account :** ** u/3812029/ check it out! She also wrote some vampire diaries fanfics, among many others, like Percy Jackson. Oh. And she also has an fictionpress account: u/836604/xx-Dont-Let-Me-In-xx Check that out too! :D**

**Now the thank yous! Thanks deviantdancer and .forever for faving this story. Thanks deviantdancer (again), .forever (again), and the reisatateseforblood for following this story. And special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**LacyLies: Thanks. You're Christmas idea's still awesome. I'm going to use it on an upcoming chapter. **

**xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx: yayy! Updated again:D haha. Thanks for helping.**

**Could you guys continue following, faving, and review this story. I would really appreciate it! And I'm still open to ideas. So anyone? Anyways, I'll start the next chapter, when I think of something. Hopefully I'll update before the end of next week. But lots of test.. so I'm not sure yet.**

**-purple12345 (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Vampire Diaries**

**Damon's POV**

Elena went over her plan again and again. Glanced over at me occasionally, probably to make sure I didn't space out. It's a good plan, I'll admit. But after hearing it the tenth time its gotten boring.

I rolled my eyes. "Elena! Seriously? I'm going. So there's nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"But-"

"Elena!"

"Bonnie's spell is difficult, and-"

"Everyone gets it! Nothing is going to go wrong." I reassured.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie was getting ready, packing spell books, and getting whatever she needed. Damon and I were packing things like vervain grenades, vervain darts. As I was explaining my plan to Damon earlier, he acted so weird. I know I probably went overboard on being cautious, but Damon seemed like he was only half listening to what I said. Part of me thinks he doesn't want to be save Stefan. But that's crazy.

Suddenly, I notice something shoved under my nose. It was red, and smelled so good. I stood up, startled, as I finally processed the fact that it was a blood bag.

"Damon! You know I can't drink that. You want me to go on a killing streak again?"

"No! That would be horrible." Damon said sarcastically. "I mean, no more uptight Elena?"

"Seriously, Damon."

"Seriously, Elena. You need strength." He tossed me the blood bag. I caught it, and carefully pushed it away. The scent was so strong. I fought my strongest urge to rip open the blood bag, and drain it of blood. Thankfully, Damon finally came to his senses, and took the blood bag out of my hands.

"Fine! Be a Stefan. Go hunt your bunnies! I'll meet you outside Klaus's gave at 6." With that he stomped out of the room.

"But-" I started to say. But too late, his footsteps faded away, and I knew for a fact, he could no longer hear me.

I glanced at my watch. 30 seconds to go. I looked around. _Damn. Where is he?_

"Damon's still not here?" Startled, I turned around, hands tight around the stake. My hand positioned to throw the stake towards the direction of the voice.

"Oh my gosh. Sorry Bonnie. Didn't realize it was you"

"Yeah. I'll remember not to sneak up on vampires next time."

"So is everything set? Do you have everything for the spell?" I asked Bonnie, since having the spell work was an important part of the plan.

"So, ready to set this plan in motion?" I jumped a second time. In a quick second, I turned the stake around, and aimed it for the second voice. _Oh. It's Damon. _I'm filled with relief. Damon didn't bail on me…

Together, Damon and I entered the cave where Klaus and Stefan were. When we go to the door, Damon forced it open. The door got unhinged, and hit the floor with a bam.

Klaus was just pacing back and forth, when the door hit the ground, he sprung around. He didn't have time to react, before Damon pinned him to the ground. I quickly went over to Stefan, he was chained at the same place I was. My hands moved quicker then my thoughts, as I desperately tried to unchain him. I turned around to check on Damon, I could tell he couldn't hold Klaus much longer. I pulled the chain a final time, and it broke. With relief, I ran to our supply bag, and grabbed a vervain grenade, ready to help Damon.

Damon saw what I was doing, backed off in perfect timings, as I threw the grenade. The grenade hit Klaus, and he scream out in undeniable pain. I watched, finally getting to enjoy the pleasure. For all the pain he caused us, he finally got a taste of his own medicine. What goes around comes around right? Karma's a bitch!

If Bonnie's spell is working Klaus's heartbeat would slow down, and he would be put down again. The same way Bonnie put down Klaus before. But instead of physical contact, we used the vervain grenade. I kept waiting for Klaus to fall, but he didn't…

I hear this screams diminish as the vervain was wearing off. How could this happen?

"Stefan. Go find Bonnie. The spell, it's not working!" Damon said to Stefan. But Stefan didn't listen. He was looking at me. I knew Damon was right, our eyes met for a second.

"Yeah. Stefan go!" My eyes told him _I'm going to be fine, trust me._ With that, he took off.

I watched, as Stefan stumbled out into the woods.

**Damon's POV**

"Watch out!" I scream, as I noticed Klaus holding a stake about to kill Elena. With instinct, I dove in front of her. _Uh oh. _I thought, as I watched Klaus's hand move forward. With no time to move, the stake went in my chest, missing my heart by an inch. Excruciating pains started to form. I tried to notice what's going on around me, if Elena was okay. All I could think about was the agonizing pain. I tried to get the stake out. Every small movement I made, I felt it scrapping against my heart. There was nothing for me to do, but lay there helplessly, and hope Elena is doing well.

Suddenly, there was a tug on the stake. Startled, I look up. _Oh. Thank god. It's Elena. _ I looked behind her. I don't know how she did it, but Klaus was on the floor. Elena used all her strength to beat Klaus, she barely could pull the stake out. I scream in pain. "Almost done. Almost done." She assured me over and over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him fidget, and start to get up. I knew there was no way she was getting the stake out, and get out in time. "Run Elena." I said, trying not to seem in that much pain. Confused, she turned around. Klaus was almost up, and gave us his most murderous glare.

I gave Elena an assuring look, my eyes begging her to leave. She gave me a final look, and she left. Klaus got up angerily, and walked towards me. _I'm going to die._ I thought. Nothing left to do but watch Elena disappear into the darkness…

**Author's Note: haha. Cliffhanger. :p What will happen to Damon.. *Wonder* **

**Thanks to kfulmer7 and klausgirl4055 for following this story. Also to kfulmer7 (again) and xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx for faving this story. Special thanks to the ones that reviewed!**

**Kfulmer7: Thanks! I plan to. But might not update as fast. Thanks so much! I really love reviews. Hope you will continue to review! :D**

**xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx: Thanks for editing the last chapter! Yaa. You're an awesome writer! YOUR WELCOME. YOUR WELCOME. YOUR WELCOME. xD **

**I hope everyone will continue to fav, follow, and review this story. I really would appreciate it if you guys tell me what you liked about this story. Criticisms are welcome too. Also, you guys want to gimme some ideas in a review? Tell me what you think will happen next? I'd really like that.**

**-Purple12345 (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Stefan's off the rails again. This time, I couldn't care less. To be honest, I went along with him. We treated human's like blood bags. We went after them, one after another. All the lessons I taught Damon, about innocent lives, and how wrong it is, was all down the drain. Again, I couldn't care less. My humanity's off. It was just a constant reminder of the mistakes I made, including leaving Damon behind. After what happened, we never heard from Klaus. Normally Klaus would've called, traded Damon's life for some leverage. This time he didn't. Day by day, the odds of Damon still being alive were getting smaller…

Footsteps broke my chain of thoughts. They echoed the hallways of the Salvatore house. I focused my attention to the heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. I listened to it intensely. _Hmm. Just about my favorite sound in the world. _It was just like the song that could be played again and again. I could never get sick of it. I focused my senses._ It_ wasn't Stefan. It was human. I smiled to myself. It's been I while since a human walked in this house. I couldn't help but think. _Poor human, walking right into the slaughterhouse – wait, no! My humanity is off! _I walked over to the door, and hid behind it. Ready to greet my prey with my fangs.

I wanted for the perfect timing, and I lurched forward. As I was about to sink my fangs into the humans neck, i felt a sudden but strong pain in my brain– _oh god! What is that? My head. It feels like its about to burst! What the hell?! _With all I might I looked up. My sight was blurry, I squinted as if I was looking into the sun. I could make out a blurry figure, it had black hair and - "Bonnie?"

"Lesson one Elena, never try to bite a witch." _Oh great. It really is Bonnie. _"You can't just go around biting everyone. They're innocent people." _Yeah Yeah Yeah. Just shut up. Your ruining my day. _I thought of saying that, but i was afraid of feeling my brain explode again. I can't help but wonder if this was what Damon felt every time I tried to give that lesson. With me being like that all the time, how did he ever fall in love with me?

_Shut up already! I mean, seriously? _I rolled my eyes. Finally, i couldn't take it anymore. I spoke up "That's great Bonnie, just great. You want to give more lectures? Become a teacher. But remember, I'm not enrolled in your class."

"You know what Elena. Maybe you are hopeless, you sound just like Damon!"

I felt my heart break hearing his name. _Damon._ I imagined him tortured by Klaus. I recall those sweet blue eyes, and the way he plead for me to leave. I closed my eyes, as they became watery. I don't what my vampire life to be haunted with this mistake. The mistake of leaving, when I should've stayed.

A gust of wind made me open my eyes. I looked up and saw Bonnie leave and begin to slam the door. I used my vampire speed to catch up, and grab the door before it closed. "Wait, Bonnie. Last week, when you said the spell didn't work, what did you mean?"

Bonnie took a breath and began to talk. Her voice turned shaky. "I don't know, i really don't. Ever since i switched Klaus's body with Tyler's my magic just felt weak. It feels like its slipping away. I know its crazy" She lowered her voice and said, "i think I made the spirits angry."

I felt sympathy slowly coming back to me. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I really am. But Klaus doesn't know that. He'll still want Damon for leverage and -"

"Elena," Bonnie said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. She took a deep breath and continued, "that's not the worst part. When I called Klaus, he said I'm useless. He doesn't need me to do anything anymore."

Suddenly, I no longer was the girl with no care in the world. I felt my eye filled with tears, and as invincible vampires were, i felt my knees grow weak. I felt pain, as if my heart got ripped out from me. The same way my last shred of hope just disappeared.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

I paced back and forth. I was pissed. I had plans, bigger plans then just regaining control of my hybrids.

I glanced over to the guy conscious on the floor. Weak. Recovering from a broken neck. Damon Salvatore. Anger overcame me. I felt like i was surrounded by clouds of burning red flames. I glared at Damon, and thrashed a stake into his stomach. I laughed as he yelled out in pain. I repeated staked him again and again. He had stab wounds all over his body, everywhere but his heart. Blood was oozing out of the wounds.

"What the hell!" A high pitch voice stopped me from attempting to kill Damon with the most pain possible. I glance towards the door. It was Caroline. _Caroline. _My heart immediately started racing. _Wow. You look great. Is that a new jacket? _I stopped my thoughts before they accidentally fell out of my mouth. Like always, i swallowed the complements. Instead I opened my mouth and said, "What do you want? I'm a little busy here love."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I want to know why you took Damon!" I didn't respond. As gorgeous as she was, i couldn't risk anyone knowing what I needed. Annoyed by my silence, she raised her voice and said, "Also, why i chose to use my boyfriend body out of all the hybrids you could've chosen! And don't_ try_ to lie, because Bonnie told me everything."

"I doubt it." I chuckled. "Did your little friend tell you she no longer had the ability to practice magic?"

"What?" Her face immediately turned from being completely confident to confused.

"Yeah. You have no idea how much i want to return to my body. I mean, this" I gestured from head to toe "is nothing but a piece of -"

"Hey! Watch it! That's my boyfriend your talking about."

I chuckled again. "Well you should get a new one, because - " With that, my face got greeted by her palm. "Ouch" I said, although i felt no pain at all.

"Ugh. Your despicable." Caroline said with her face filled with rage. With that, she stomped out of the cage.

"Thats rough." Damon said, clearly enjoying what he just saw. "Getting slapped by the girl you like."

"Yeah, but not as rough as getting left behind by every girl you ever loved." He face immediately reflected pain. I knew his mind was wrapped around Elena know. But I reflected back on the list of women that left him. For a 100-year-old it, I'll admit, it wasn't a long list. Merely three women, including one I recently found out about. I chuckled again. It's funny how people think they can hide things from me, but that never the case.

Right on cue, the cave door opened. This time, the girl that walked in was just who I was waiting for. Damon's eye widen. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His mouth hung open, and he clearly couldn't hide his shock. He tried to stand up, completely forgetting he was chained to the ground.

I flashed the girl a smile and said, "Shawn, aren't you a little late to the party?"

"Hey. Your lucky I showed up at all." Shawn replied, although her eyes remained on Damon.

"Well, you know the saying. Better late than never." Damon said, with his eyes fixed on Shawn. Looking at her as if she was from another planet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Created my own character, Shawn. Write a review telling me about your first impression? please?**

**Thanks to delena lover, DEstiny4eva, and DanielWhite for convincing me to continue the story in a review. Special thanks to the new followers SwanQueen4055 and DEstiny4eva.**

**Hope you all continue to follow this story, and I'll truly appreciate all new reviews. I'd really like it if you guys would give me feedback, and tell me what you think. I'll update the story soon. But for now, review, review review! pretty please?**

**- Purple12345 (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's POV**

"Shawn? How are you alive? What is – I mean. How are you? – How did you-? Why? I mean. How is this? -" My mouth was wide open. Nothing I did could hide my obvious shock. Words fell out of my mouth without control. I didn't even know what I was saying. I tried to stick to my usual, act coy with a sly response. But nothing smart came out of my mouth. Finally I gained control of my shock, and words started to resurface. "I mean, not to be mean or anything. But why the _hell_ are you here?"

"Me? Oh. You friend here practically begged me to come."

I stared at her. Nothing could explain this. _But wait. Woah. Did Shawn have a doppelganger too?_

Klaus started talking, but I didn't hear a word. My mind started to wonder, it wonder all the way back to 1860.

_It was summer. I just turned 18, so it was a few days before I had to ship out and join the army. I was young and in love. So I vowed like any other boy would - to spend every waking moment with the girl I loved. I sat alone on the grass waiting for her. I looked up at the large mystic falls clock. She was late._

_"Damon" I turned my head, to face the soft and tender voice that called my name. I broke into a smile. Wind was blowing. It made the pink dress she was wearing blow in the wind. The dress, it was unlike anything I've seen before. First of all, the front of the dress ended at her thighs. The back part was longer. But the fabric looked so soft and light. That even a light summer breeze caused it to blow. _

_"Wow. Shawn. You look beautiful." I got up and greeted her with kisses, stroking her soft blond hair. "But where is your corset? And your floor length dress?"_

_"Oh that thing?" She laughed the laugh that could light up the world. "Corsets are so tight. And those dresses? So classy but it's summer, girls gotta have fun." _

_"Wow. Your really not afraid to stand out." I laughed, as I glanced at other girls in corsets glaring at Shawn thinking, 'what the hell is she wearing?' Shawn couldn't care less. She and I have been together for a year now, and she never failed to impress me._

_"Trust me Damon, this dress will be fashionable in no time." Shawn looked at me with those magnificent green eyes. "Well come on. Are we going to stand around and talk about clothes or are we actually going to do something?"_

_"Right." I held her fingers within my palms, and softly kissed her hand. "My lady." She smiled, as I turned my charms on and acted classy. I tried my best to imitate a British accent, and said "Let me introduce you to the worlds best picnic."_

_We sat down to eat. After a while I brought up the dreaded topic. "What's going to happen to us when I leave?"_

_The smile vanished off her beautiful face. "Well… Your leaving for a year and I don't think -"_

_"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." I quickly cut in, before she could end things. After all, there was still five days until I left mystical falls. "We could just talk about it tonight, I have a perfect evening planned out for us."_

_Shawn immediately tensed up. "Damon, I can't come tonight."_

_"What? But it's our anniversary. Today it's going to be a full moon. It'll be beautiful."_

_"I'm so sorry Damon. I know who much tonight meant to us." _

_"May I at least ask why?"_

_"I… I umm. " She stuttered. "I promised to have dinner with my family."_

_"What? Fine. If you want to bail on OUR anniversary that's just fine." I said harshly. She bailed on me to have dinner with her family? The family she see's everyday? I'm leavin g in less than a week. I planned out everything. It was also a full moon making things extra romantic. I was going to tell her stories about werewolves, causing her to be scared, cuddling closer to me. But now its all ruined because of her stupid dinner plans. "At least have the generosity to tell me first."_

_"Sorry Damon. The thing tonight is something I have to do. I hope you understand." Shawn stared into my eyes. She acted cute and apologetic. But to me, it all looked fake._

_"I'm sorry too. And I don't." I said angrily. With that, I stood up and walked away. This action was the beginning of a long list of big mistakes I've made in my life. Often I find myself wondering, would everything be different if I hadn't walked away?_

Suddenly I felt a jerk on my hand, as I snapped back to reality. "Hey Damon! Are you going to just stare at me all day?" Shawn shouted, waving her hands to get my attention. "Hellooo! Are you going to talk?"

"Yeah. But not to you, whoever you are. You're clearly not Shawn." I turned my head to Klaus, who surprising, was the person I trusted most in this cave. "What is this?"

"We are all seeing the same thing here, if that's what you are wondering. It's Shawn, the one and only." He looked my straight in the eye with the look of no mercy. "Your little lady friend, with those not-so-secret feelings, in case you forgot."

Without warning, Klaus stabbed me with a dagger dipped in vervain. I screamed in agony. I felt my flesh burn at the touch of that poison. I heard Klaus say, "Lets see if those feelings resurface. His pain will stop as soon as you tell me."

I looked up at Shawn. Her face showed she was deep in thought. She clearly knew what Klaus was talking about. She's probably debating what to do. When she looked up at me, I took my chance and asked, "What does he mean? Tell him wha- AHHH" I screamed out again in pain, as Klaus thrusts another dagger through my stomach.

It took a while, but as the pain dulled down I looked up at Klaus and asked, "What is she? Why is she here? Last time I checked, this wasn't a episode of supernatural." I had so many questions. Those questions were overflowing my brain. It was like mist on a foggy day, clouding away my normal thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to answer both your questions. But only because I feel nice." Klaus replied. Shawn's eyes widen, she looked across the room at me. Her eyes spoke to me the same way they did all those years before. _You don't need to do this. You don't need to know. Just let me have this secret. Damon please. _I ignored her plead and looked back at Klaus who took a second to carefully phrase his words. But with the pleading and the waiting, each millisecond that passed cause me to grow more anxious, more curious. I guess that was Klaus's intention, since he chuckled as he looked up at me.

Finally he said, "Shawn is a hybrid. And she is here to help me."

**Author's note: Sorry, this isn't my best chapter. I realized I didn't update in a while, and I'm sorry. I took a AP exam so I had to spend a lot of time studying. But that's over now, so yeah. Hopefully I can update faster.**

**Thanks to kfulmer7 who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Delena4Nian50 who faved and followed this story, who followed and reviewed.**

**Special thanks for those who reviewed:**

** – glad you love it**

**The-old-dizzy – yup. Haha thanks. Any suggestions? Running outta ideas.**

**Kfulmer7 – Sorry this chapter didn't include the things you wrote. But hopefully in the next few chapters things like that will happen.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked my fanfic, and continue/start to follow/fav it. I also really appreciate it if you take the time to review. I would love to know how to improve. Please tell me what you want for future chapters, and I'll try to include it. So review! Please?**

**- Purple12345(:**


End file.
